The 93rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Here is the lineup used for the 93rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Parade Lineup NOTE: Bold indicates a new balloon, float, unit, etc.'' Balloons Giant Balloons * [[Snoopy and Woodstock|'''Astronaut Snoopy]] (To celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Moon Landing and to promote Snoopy in Space) - 1st time '(Peanuts Worldwide & NASA) * Jett by Super Wings - 3rd time (Super Wings by Alpha Group) * Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Red Ranger - 6th time (Hasbro) * Chase from PAW Patrol (To promote Paw Patrol: Ready, Race, Rescue) - 3rd time (Spin Master, Ltd. & Nickelodeon) * Goku (To celebrate Dragon Ball Z's 30th Anniversary, and to promote Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot)- 2nd time (Toei Animation, Inc.) * Ronald McDonald (Removed due to an accident) - 5th time (McDonald's) * Pikachu - 6th time (To promote Pokémon Sword ''and Pok''é''mon Shield'') (The Pokémon Company International) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball) - 4th time (Abrams Children's Publishing) * [[Green Eggs and Ham|'Green Eggs and Ham']] (To promote Green Eggs and Ham (Netflix series)) - 1st time (Netflix) * [[SpongeBob SquarePants|'SpongeBob SquarePants with Gary']] (To celebrate the franchise's 20th Anniversary, to honor Stephen Hillenburg, and to promote the release of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run and Kamp Koral) - 1st time (Nickelodeon) * Sinclair's DINO - 5th time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Trolls (To promote Trolls World Tour) - 4th time (DreamWorks Animation & Universal Pictures) * The Elf on the Shelf - 8th time * Dr. Seuss' The Grinch - 3rd time (Illumination Animation) * Pillsbury Doughboy - 6th time (To Celebrate Pillsbury's 150th Anniversary) (Pillsbury) * Olaf (To promote Frozen 2 and the launch of Disney+) - 3rd time (Walt Disney Animation Studios) Heritage Balloons * [[Yayoi Kusama|'Love Flies Up to the Sky']] (Removed due to an accident) - 1st time (Yayoi Kusama) * [[Smokey Bear|'Smokey Bear']] (To celebrate Smokey Bear's 75th Anniversary) - 1st time (United States Department of Agriculture - Forest Service) * The Nutcracker - 2nd time (Universal Orlando Resort) Novelty Balloons * Opening Macy's Stars - 2nd time * Pumpkins (First time since 2017) - 7th time * Harold the Fireman (First time since 2017) - 10th time * Yellow Macy's Stars - 5th time * [[Ice Cream Cone|'Ice Cream Cone']] - 1st time * Wiggle Worm (First time since 2016) - 4th time * Blue & White Macy's Stars (One removed due to an accident) - 3rd time * Blue Macy's Starflakes (First time in the main Parade) - 1st time * Gold Macy's Starflakes (One removed due to an accident) - 3rd time * Red & Green Candy Cane (First time since 2017) - 3rd time * Red "Believe" Stars - 4th time Balloonheads * Pilgrim Man & Woman (Not seen due to high winds) - 15th time * Mama, Papa & Baby (Not seen due to high winds) - 5th time Balloonicles * Go Bowling (One of the bowling pins was removed due to an accident) - 2nd time (GoBowling.com) * Three Baby Dinos - 2nd time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * The Aflac Duck - 3rd time (AFLAC Insurance) Trycaloons * Tough Guy & Bulldog - 9th time * Nutcracker & Mouse King - 8th time Floats * *1-2-3 Sesame Street (To Celebrate the 50th Anniversary of Sesame Street) - 16th time (Sesame Workshop) * Tom Turkey - 2nd time (Macy's) * [[Snoopy's Doghouse|'Snoopy's Doghouse']] - 1st time''' (Peanuts Worldwide)' * Harvest in the Valley - 3rd time '(Green Giant)' * [[New York Life|'Toy House of Marvelous Milestones']] - 1st time '(New York Life)' * Cornucopia - 1st time since 2013 '(Macy's)' * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 2nd time '(Nickelodeon)' * NHL's Most Valuable Hockey Mom presented by MassMutual - 9th time '(MassMutual/NHL)' * Parade Day Mischief - 3rd time '(Sour Patch Kids)' * [[Blue|'Blue's Clues and You!]] - 1st time ''(Nickelodeon)'' * [[Lego|'''The Brick-Changer]] - 1st time (The LEGO Group) * Shimmer and Shine - 3rd time (Nickelodeon) * [[Coach|'Rexy in the City']] - 1st time (Coach) * Big City Cheer! - 5th time (Spirit of America Productions) * Universal Playground - 3rd time (Universal Kids) * Splashing Safari Adventure - 2nd time (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 10th time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) * [[Cracker Barrel|'Home Sweet Home']] - 1st time (Cracker Barrel) * Fantasy Chocolate Factory - 2nd time (Kinder) * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - 3rd time (Entenmann's) * Christmas Cheer is Near - 2nd time (Elf Pets & The Elf on the Shelf) * Winter Wonderland (First time since 2016) - 10th time (Macy's) * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 5th time (Hallmark Channel) * Deck the Halls - 4th time (Balsam Hill) * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree (Revamped) - 3rd time (Delta Air Lines and Macy's) * Santa's Sleigh - 11th time (Macy's) *= Since the Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street were chosen to open the Parade for the NBC telecast, the float traveled down the Parade route earlier than usual, having started at about 6:30 AM. Specialty Units * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * Big Red Shoe Car - 20th time (McDonald's) * NYPD Mounted Unit * NYC Parks Mounted Unit Toy Floats * Rocking Turtle * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Flamingo - 6th Time * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Lion * Rocking Moose * Rocking Horse Marching Bands * Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine; performed "Everybody Dance" medley * Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band; performed "Joy" * NYPD Marching Band; performing "Theme from A-Team" * Franklin Regional High School Marching Band; performed "Roll Over Beethoven" * Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band; performed "Enchano" * Madison Central High School Marching Band; performed "Animals" * Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. High School's Kings of Halftime; performed "Before I Let Go" medley * Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment; performed "Land of Make Believe" * Western Carolina University "Pride of the Mountains" Marching Band; performed "Livin' On A Prayer" and "Don't Stop Believing" * Catalina Foothills High School Marching Band; performed "Troika" * Macy's Great American Marching Band; performed "Christmas On Parade" Guest Stars NOTE: '''Bold' is for the guest star's float appearance'' **The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street (1-2-3 Sesame Street) * Charlie Brown (Snoopy's Doghouse) * Former NASA Astronauts Kay Hire and Janet Kavandi (Snoopy's Doghouse) * Chris Janson; performed "Good Vibes" (Harvest in the Valley) * Kelly Rowland; performed "Love You More at Christmas Time" (Toy House of Marvelous Milestones) * Ciara; performed "Melanin" ''and ''"Level Up" '(Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)'' * The Black Eyed Peas; performed "RITMO" ''(NHL's Most Valuable Hockey Mom)'' * NHL Legends; Dominic Moore and Eddie Olczyk ''(NHL's Most Valuable Hockey Mom)'' * Ozuna; performed "Hasta Que Salga El Sol" ''(Parade Day Mischief)'' * Joshua Dela Cruz; performed "What I Like About Blue" ''(Blue’s Clues and You!)'' * NCT 127; performed "Highway to Heaven" '''(''The Brick-Changer)'' * Debbie Gibson; performed "Electric Youth" (Shimmer and Shine) * Billy Porter; performed "Love Yourself" (Rexy in the City) * Miss America 2019 Nia Franklin (Big City Cheer!) * That Girl Lay Lay; performed "Macy's Day Parade" (Universal Playground) * TLC; performed "Waterfalls" and "No Scrubs" (Splashing Safari Adventure) * Chris Young; performed "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home" (Mount Rushmore's American Pride) * Tenille Townes; performed "Somebody's Daughter" (Home Sweet Home) * Ashanti; performed "Let it Snow" (Fantasy Chocolate Factory) * Jimmy Fallon and the Roots; performed "Surfin Bird" (Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop) * Lea Michele; performed "Christmas in New York" (Central Park) * Chicago; performed "Here We Come a Caroling" (Heartwarming Holiday Countdown) * Idina Menzel; performed "Sleigh Ride" (Deck the Halls) * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Choir; performed "The Holidays are Here" (Macy’s Singing Christmas Tree) * Santa Claus & Mrs. Claus (Santa’s Sleigh) * Céline Dion; performed "Imperfections" *= Performed the Opening Number for the NBC telecast Performance Groups * The Radio City Rockettes * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Gamma Phi Circus * 610 Stompers * Alvin Ailey Dancers * Big Apple Circus * The National Dance Institute * Boss Kids * Manhattan Youth Ballet * The Nice List * Young People's Chorus of NYC Clowns * Corny-Copia Clowns - 15th time * Turkey Tech Football & Sports Fans - 9th time * Aviator Clowns - 1st time * Breakfast Clowns - 9th time * Wedding Bell-Y Laffs Limo Service Clowns '- 1st time * [[Funhouse Clowns|'Funhouse Clowns]] - 1st time * Artist Clowns - 16th time * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Funny Firefighter Brigade * City Tourist Clowns * Baseball All-Stars * Malt Shop Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Birthday Party Clowns * Superhero Clowns '- 1st time * Half Baked Holiday Sweets * Holiday Clowns * Toy Blocks * Springtime Clowns * Parade Bridage Clowns - 4th time * POP! Flowers * Silly Seaside Clowns * Circus Clowns * Funny Farm * Hoedown Clowns * Jester Clowns * '''Funny Flurry Clowns '- 1st time * Ragdoll Clowns * Wintertime Clowns * Slumber Party Clowns * Sleepy Clowns * Nutty Cracker Ballet & Sugar Plump Fairies * Santa's Toy Box Clowns Stilt Walkers * '''Groom * Statue of Liberty * Chrysler Building * Empire State Building * Pencils * Hibiscus * Sea Anemone * Cowboy & Cowgirl * Candy Puppeteers * Toy Soldiers * Candy Canes Clown Cars * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Taxi Cab of Clowns * Half-Baked Delivery Truck * Produce Wagons Gallery Gallery: 2019 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Trivia * This is the third 2010's Parade where giant balloons almost got grounded due to strong winds, with the others being 2013 and 2018. However, much like those two years, the balloons were able to stay in the Parade, but had to be lowered to the ground. * Out of all of the 2010's Parades, the 2019 Parade had the most balloon removals, with Ronald McDonald, Love Flies Up to the Sky, one of the Blue & White Macy's Stars, and one of the Gold Macy's Starflakes, as well as one of the Go Bowling balloonicle pins. * This is also the first Parade since 2005 where a giant character balloon got removed from the Parade due to an incident. In this case, after Ronald McDonald's left leg got torn open due to the strong winds, the balloon eventually had to exit the route early and get removed at 42nd Street. Because of this, the NBC telecast had to use pre-recorded footage from 2018 to fill in his supposed live broadcast. Category:Lineups Category:2010s Parades